


Scared

by writeasoph



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Antijack, Darkiplier - Freeform, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, antisepticeye, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been caught again by that freak, but why hasn't he started anything yet? Who's he waiting for?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Oh no.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

His eyes were black. No iris and nothing to distinguish between the dark sclera and pupil. They bore into me, investigating and making me freeze still. His emerald hair was thick and contrasted from his sickly pale skin. His hands were scarred and clenched and I was trying not to imagine them around my throat and the strength that they held. The sight of him installed fear into me so easily and I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins at the sound of his smooth voice.

"Shaking are we? I'd of thought you would be looking forward to seeing me again, Y/N. How disappointing..."

His mocking only wanted me to snap at him, but knowing the consequences I remained silent. Swallowing, I made sure my eyes never left his darkened figure. He was a criminal, a murderer, a pyscho yet he stood there as normal as anybody else, simply adjusting the buckles on his coat. He had me trapped here once more, and I had no idea what to do. Pulling out his phone to check the time, I saw him mutter to himself. What was he planning this time? 

Looking up to me, he saw the curiosity and fear in my eyes. Glaring away at me he chuckled, being amused at my frozen state. 

"Don't worry Y/N. It'll be play time soon. I'm sure you're looking forward to it..." he grinned.

Closing my eyes, I tried to distract myself from the deranged character I had become trapped by again. His presence made me feel threatened, terrified and tenuous yet for some reason I was entranced. In front of me was a horrid masterpiece, a man made by hardship and horror.   
Opening my eyes, I jumped seeing that he was stood right in front of me, barely inches away from my face. Cursing, I tried to back away for him to only grab my arms and throw me to the ground.   
Lying on the floor, I could still feel his harsh touch on my limbs and with a shaky exhale was prepared for whatever he would throw at me next.

"You're a bastard, you know that don't you?" I said, not being able to help myself. I had to show him I wasn't scared with a slim hope that he would get bored and finally leave me alone.  
The grin vanished from his face and he sank to his knees before slapping me, with the force of his hand pushing my whole body.

"Oh Y/N. I thought you knew when to keep that pretty little mouth shut. Seems like I was wrong."

Hearing a knock on the door, the evil smile appeared again and he stood up, brushing off his coat. I saw him open the door to a figure that reminded me of him. In the doorway was a man slightly taller, with burning red hair styled in a similiar way to Anti's. Sitting up, I took him in.  
His skin was pale too, but with dark black hair to match his eyes it was contrasted to a much larger mistake. The man was also extremely muscular which was very bad news for me. Overall, he was another much scarier, stronger version of the man that had originally started my torture.

Slowly, I started to scramble backwards whilst they had a conversation which I bet was about me. Just as I hit the wall, Anti turned around. 

"Tell me Y/N, are you scared of the dark?" he asked me. Hesitantly, I shook my head. The pair laughed at my response.

"Oh Y/N. You will be soon." Turning to the man, he muttered, "I'll leave you too it," and before patting him on the back, left the room.

Once again, I looked up at the man. His posture made him stand tall over me and he took one step towards me after shutting the door.

"What are you feeling right now?" he asked. My face twisting at the strange question I tried to think of a simple answer that wouldn't get me killed.

"I'm scared," I muttered.

"Goddamn right. You should be scared of me." he said, picking up a scalpel and holding it up to the light. Intricately, he inspected it and grabbing my arm he pointed it towards my arm. I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears and my brain was screaming for me to run, to move, just to do anything that would stop harm coming my way. My breathing became quick and shallow and I tore my eyes away from my arm. Feeling the cold metal touch my arm, I held my breath.

"My name is Dark,"


End file.
